Conventional techniques implement brute-force algorithms to compare two postal addresses and identify matching addresses. The brute-force algorithms enumerate data in a postal address and directly check the enumerated data against data in the other postal address. Some conventional techniques require a perfect match between the data in the two postal addresses to produce a “match” result. However, the conventional techniques also erroneously reject sufficient “near-matches.” Rejected near-matches can occur when there is a minor error in one of the postal addresses, such as a misspelling of a name, which prevents the brute-force algorithms from identifying a perfect match. Other conventional techniques require a high level of complication to produce high accuracy.